


Choose

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, side michaeng, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Dahyun isn’t born with a soulmark, but she thinks that there could be worse things to be born without. She has all her limbs, working organs, and a pretty smile to flash at people despite the fact that they probably won’t look twice at her, too busy looking for the one that bares the name on their skin.Saidahmo





	Choose

Dahyun isn’t born with a soulmark, but she thinks that there could be worse things to be born without. She has all her limbs, working organs, and a pretty smile to flash at people despite the fact that they probably won’t look twice at her, too busy looking for the one that bares the name on their skin.

However, that doesn’t stop the girl from flirting with anyone cute she meets. They always seem to appreciate the lingering glances and witty compliments, but they never let her go too far. Dahyun has given up on finding anything other than a quick night of fun from anyone that has a name on their arm or leg or back. And most people do.

There are the occasional odd ones like herself that she meets, but more often than not, those people are bitter and angry at the world for not giving them the dark letters on their skin. Dahyun doesn’t like being around those people much. She doesn’t like the constant reminder that the world has decided she isn’t worth having a significant other that is meant for her.

She isn’t bitter though. Dahyun is truly okay with it most of the time. Some nights like tonight, when she’s alone in her bed with nothing except the occasional snore from Chaeyoung who is probably in Mina’s embrace in the next room over, she feels a dark emotion that she’s quite positive is jealousy. 

It isn’t for Mina or Chaeyoung in particular. No, she could never bare ill feelings for her best friend or her girlfriend. She just envies them sometimes. Dahyun wants to know what it must be like to love someone that is supposed to love her back just as much.

Dahyun grumbles to herself when she hears another snore that is definitely her best friend. Dahyun, to this very day, regrets buying an apartment with such thin walls. She isn’t even sure how such a large noise can come from such a small girl’s body.

It’s a good thing Chaeyoung and Mina are respectful and wait for her to leave before they ever decide to… have some fun.

Realizing that she isn’t ever going to get back to sleep anytime soon, she decides the best option is to get up despite the protest from her tired body when she swings her legs onto the cold tile floor.

She glances at the digital clock on her nightstand, releasing a groan when she notices that it’s barely past two in the morning. There’s still another four hours before her set alarm is due to go off, but Dahyun isn’t sure that she’ll need it anymore. She hasn’t been sleeping well lately, getting up in the middle of the night more often than not these days.

When she finally steps out of the bed, she makes her way to the kitchen. The tiles creep loudly under her feet as she goes, but Dahyun is familiar with the way Chaeyoung sleeps like the dead and is sure she won’t wake up her closest friend from her sleep.

She does, however, forget about Mina until the older girl’s head pops out of the kitchen to greet Dahyun.

“Hey.” Mina steps aside, ushering the younger girl into the kitchen. If you can even call the tiny room as such, “Why are you up so late?”

Dahyun shrugs and accepts the cup that Mina suddenly places in her hands, “I could ask you the same.”

Mina offers her a kind smile as Dahyun takes a sip from the glass. Tea, of course, Mina’s most noticeable addition to Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s small home. Dahyun wonders how long it will be before more than just Mina’s drinks will have a permanent spot in their house.

“Bad dreams,” Mina explains, “Didn’t want to wake Chaeng.”

Dahyun hums, sipping her drink in contentment. Mina seems to appreciate the reaction to her drink at least. She starts to make one for herself.

“She’ll get upset if she finds out you didn’t wake her,” Dahyun supplies.

“Who’s going to tell her?” Her words come out more curious than anything. Dahyun can’t really tell what expression she’s making because her back is turned as she makes her tea. Dahyun figures it would probably be as hard to read as it always is.

Dahyun lowers the cup from her lips, “We tell each other everything.”

Mina’s head tilts, “Then why haven’t you told her that you haven’t been sleeping lately?”

Again, there is nothing other than genuine curiosity in her words. Dahyun likes that about Mina. She never really judges anyone. She supposes Chaeyoung must be grateful for that too. She and Dahyun don’t have much going for themselves compared to the riches that the Mouyi family comes from, but Mina has never seemed to mind.

“How do you know I haven’t been sleeping?” Dahyun questions.

Mina finally turns back around, tea finally finished, “You’ve had bags under your eyes for a couple weeks now.”

Dahyun grunts in defeat, quite aware of the bags she’s speaking of. She’s been applying extra makeup, hoping no one would notice, but Mina must either be catching her in the morning or late at night without it.

The two sit in silence, sipping until Dahyun’s out of tea. She places her cup in the sink, deciding she might as well head back to her room; She’s fully prepared to lay back down and wiggle in her bed for the next few hours until she eventually falls back to sleep for a pitiful amount of time.

Mina stops her one last time before she leaves the room, “Sana and Momo finally found a place nearby. They really want you to visit soon.”

Dahyun ignores the small thump in her chest from Mina’s words. 

“Right, that’s good.” Dahyun turns, grabbing the doorway, ready to leave after one last statement, “I’m still telling Chaeyoung you couldn’t sleep by the way.”

Dahyun hears the grumble of protest from Mina, but ignores the girl, fully aware of Chaeyoung’s tiny fury when Dahyun or Mina don’t tell her when they’re not okay. 

Perhaps Dahyun should tell her that she hasn’t been sleeping either.

But she won’t. She never does.

 

***

 

“You likey?” Sana spreads her arms in a wide flourish now that she’s done with the tour.

The place isn’t much to be honest. It’s small, but comfortably so, not suffocating at all. The kitchen looks like a actual kitchen with a working stove and appliances scattered across the cabinets. There’s a single bathroom which at first surprises her, but Dahyun quickly remembers.  _ Couple _ . The bedroom is probably bigger than Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s room combined;  Dahyun wonders why they need a bed that looks as if it could fit four. 

It’s nicer than Dahyun’s place for sure, but that’s to be expected with Momo’s much larger paycheck. There’s a reason that she’s been named the best choreographer in the country after all.

“Me likey.” Dahyun nods.

Sana giggles, seeming pleased that Dahyun approves. She moves faster than Dahyun can blink to wrap the younger girl in a tight hug. Dahyun’s heart beats too quick and she silently panics in the dark haired girl’s arms, afraid that she might do something dumb when Sana pulls back. Like  _ kiss her. _

A slam from the front startles them both from each other. Dahyun feels guilt settle in the pit of her stomach for thinking such things. She might feel even guiltier when Momo herself pulls her into the same tight grip when she notices her in the middle her new living room if Dahyun didn’t want to kiss her too.

“Hey, Mo.” Dahyun accepts the kiss placed on her forehead without protests when Momo pulls away, knowing it will do no good and quite possibly get her even more placed on her face. Sana would most likely join in too and Dahyun isn’t sure her heart can take them double teaming her.

“There’s our Dahyunnie!” Momo ruffles her hair, “I see we’ve changed the color again.”

Dahyun pulls on a stray piece that’s fallen from her bun, humming at Momo’s words. She’s gone light blue this time around. She’s liking it a lot more than her failed attempt at pink. Sana always said she loved the pink- which is the only reason the color stayed as long as it did.

“Thought is was time for a change.” Dahyun shrugs.

Sana wraps her arms around her shoulders from behind, placing a kiss to Dahyun’s hair, “Me likey.”

Dahyun snorts from the repeated phrase. It sounds ridiculous coming from Sana’s mouth for some reason.

Momo raises an eyebrow in confusion before a smirk takes over, “Me likey, too.”

Sana’s the one giggling this time, leaning over her shoulder toward Momo. Dahyunn is confused when Momo leans forward, but stiffens when she realizes that she’s leaning in for a kiss. Dahyun reels her head away, not sure why Momo is trying to kiss her with her girlfriend attached to Dahyun.

Momo doesn’t lean toward Dahyun, however, and meets Sana’s lips with her own. Dahyun feels the relief flow from her body as she softens in Sana’s arms. There’s a small feeling of disappointment as well, but Dahyun is more weirded out than anything, still basically in the middle of the couple’s kiss.

When the kiss doesn’t stop, Dahyun coughs, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. The girls seem to realize what their doing and step away from each other and Dahyun. Momo doesn’t seem all that bothered, but Sana at least looks a bit apologetic.

“So!” Momo doesn’t let the silence last long, “Anyone want food?”

 

***

 

She didn’t mean to stay so long, but before she knew it, it was dark outside and Sana and Momo refused to let her leave so late into the night.

“You’ll stay with us tonight!” Sana had proclaimed, “Our bed is big enough.”

Which leads to how Dahyun is stuck lying between the two in their much too big bed with Momo’s leg over her own and Sana’s head on her arm. It’s nights like these that Dahyun wishes she could sleep better, but instead she’s stuck underneath the two girls that she really shouldn’t have feelings for because they’re  _ soulmates.  _ They’re each other’s soulmates, not Dahyun’s. 

That doesn’t stop her from wishing they were hers though.

Dahyun glances over at Momo’s shoulder blade where familiar Japanese letters poke out. Dahyun isn’t great with Japanese, but she recognizes Sana’s name. Sana herself has Momo’s on her upper thigh. She saw it when they went swimming together last summer. There is no Dahyun on either of them and neither of their names are on Dahyun’s skin, but it doesn’t stop the girl from dreaming such things. Maybe that's why she isn’t sleeping anymore. Too afraid to see their names etched into her, only to wake up to the unfair reality Dahyun is so accustomed to.

“Hey.” Sana startles her terribly when Dahyun glances over to find her wide eyes staring at her. Her shifting almost wakes Momo, but the dancer merely grumbles and wraps her leg even tighter than before around Dahyun’s calf.

“Hi,” Dahyun whispers back.

Sana watches her in silence for a moment, making Dahyun want to squirm in place. Sana’s eyes can be intense, speaking so much more than her words ever can.  Dahyun wants to ask what she’s doing, but Sana reaches out before she can, pushing the stray hair off of Dahyun’s forehead.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Sana continues to play with her hair, stroking through the long strands that have been released from her loose bun. Dahyun isn’t sure why they put her in the middle. Her long hair is all over the place and probably all in the girl’s personal space, “Is that why you can’t sleep?”

Dahyun is quick to deny her thoughts with a shake of the head, “Just- I haven’t been lately. Sleeping, I mean.”

Sana hums, continuing with the strokes, “Close your eyes, Tofu.”

Dahyun narrows her eyes at the nickname, all too aware that Sana knows she’ll do what she says when she uses it.

“Fine.” Dahyun shuffles, trying not to wake Momo or bother Sana from her spot on Dahyun’s arm.

Dahyun closes her eyes, listening to the tiny noises coming from Momo. They aren’t really snores; Dahyun isn’t sure what to call them. The only other sound in the room comes from Sana. She hums, but Dahyun can’t place the song- if it even is one. Sana sometimes makes up her own music, making Dahyun play her made up song on the piano. Dahyun doesn’t mind it. It’s especially nice when Momo tries to make a dance to their creation. The three of them make a good team.

Dahyun actually feels herself start to slip off into sleep thanks to the continued strokes in her hair and humming from Sana. That is, until the exact same thing seems to wake Momo.

“What’s wrong?” Dahyun can hear Momo ask, but doesn’t open her eyes, adamant on falling asleep now that she’s so close.

Momo’s arm falls across Dahyun and Dahyun imagines that she’s reaching out for Sana. The humming girl stops her strokes, shushing Momo.

“She couldn’t sleep.” Dahyun feels Sana sit up a bit, head lifting from her arm.

There’s silence and Dahyun wonders if Momo has fallen asleep again already. It doesn’t take much for the oldest girl to pass out. 

“Do you think that we made her uncomfortable? Sleeping in the middle like this?” Momo’s voice is husky, but quite awake now.

So, not asleep.

“She said no,” Sana whispers, as if not to wake Dahyun, “but I think we might have earlier with the kiss.”

Dahyun contemplates letting them know she’s awake now that it seems the two are having an actual discussion, but she decides against it, confident that she’ll fall asleep soon.

“Mina said she hasn’t been sleeping well lately,” Sana continues.

Dahyun feels a bit betrayed now, but she supposes she doesn’t have the right to feel that way considering she told Chaeyoung the exact same thing about her girlfriend. 

Dahyun tries not to think too hard on the fact that she just compared Mina and Chayoung’s relationship to hers with the two girls beside her.

“Maybe we should just tell her.”  Dahyun feels confused at Momo’s words. They tell her pretty much everything, having a strict honestly policy with the people they care about. It annoys the hell out of Nayeon sometimes, but in the end, their little group appreciates it a lot.

“Maybe.” Sana’s voice shakes uneasily. It unsettles Dahyun, makes her want to hold the girl and assure her that they can tell her anything.

They don’t speak again for a while and Dahyun eventually feels Sana settle against her again. Momo’s little not-snores come soon after and Dahyun can feel herself falling. To sleep, not for the girls. 

She already did that a long time ago.

 

***

 

When Dahyun wakes up, she’s glad it’s her day off from work because it’s much later than she’s usually up. She feels refreshed for the first time in a very long time and although she’d like to put the blame on the giant bed, she knows it had more to do with who she was sleeping next to. 

Dahyun is quick to the bathroom, hopeful that the girls had mouthwash, aware of Momo’s strangely intense dental hygiene. She does find the mouthwash, but to her surprise, her spare toothbrush that she left at their old place is there as well, next to Sana and Momo’s. Dahyun tries not to let her mind linger on the fact that that meant they must have been expecting- wanting- Dahyun there with them in the mornings.

When she’s finished, she follows the noises coming from the kitchen, stopping at the doorway to watch the two Japanese girls struggle. Sana seems to be struggling with the coffee machine that Dahyun knows is a new house gift from Jihyo while Momo compares pots. She can’t help the snort that escapes when Momo groans in defeat.

The sound alerts the two to her presence and Dahyun is met with identical looks of distress.

With a sigh, Dahyun sets out to make the three something to eat, stopping to help Sana figure out the new kitchen appliance as well. She’s awarded with a kiss to the cheek from them both once she’s found enough in their fridge to make a simple meal. It’s closer to lunch, but Dahyun is craving toast. She decides to make it the side dish. Neither Sana or Momo seem to mind, too happy to have someone that can cook without setting the stove on fire in their home.

Dahyun ends up having to smack Momo away several times when she tries to ‘taste test’ the food, but Momo just seems to find it amusing, coming back every few minutes to dip her fingers toward their lunch. Sana somehow ends up with her arms wrapped around Dahyun, watching her argue with Momo.

She tries not to think about how domestic it all feels.

Sometime, after they’ve eaten and done the dishes, Chaeyoung calls her, asking if she has time to go grocery shopping. Apparently, she has to pick up an extra shift at work. Dahyun is quick to say yes, knowing how hard Chaeyoung works to make extra money. She wants to buy a place for her and Mina one day after all. It’ll take a while, but Chaeyoung is nothing if not passionate in what she does.

Sana and Momo seem hesitant to let her go, eyeing each other strangely as she gathers her things. Dahyun doesn’t question it much, used to their weirdness.

When Dahyun reaches for a hug, however, Momo holds her at arm length, denying Dahyun of the contact. Dahyun’s brow furrowed in confusion and before she can ask why, Momo leans forward. It’s eerily similar to what happened yesterday, except, Dahyun can see Sana in front of her, next to Momo. There is no Sana behind her this time, so why is Momo leaning toward her?

Momo hovers close to her, eyes darting down to her lips. Dahyun feels like she can’t breath as she gazes at Momo, then over to Sana. Sana doesn’t seem upset or surprised in the slightest. Dahyun has no idea what in the hell is going on.

“Dahyunnie?” Momo whispers.

Dahyun doesn’t know why they’re whispering, but responds in the same tone, afraid of the sudden tension in the air, “Yes?”

Momo’s hand gently rests itself on Dahyun jaw, thumb stroking her cheek, “Can I kiss you?”

Dahyun opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She doesn’t understand. She doesn’t know how to answer that. She glances at Sana, trying to figure out what sort of prank is happening, but Sana isn’t laughing. Sana seems almost nervous, but nods at Dahyun. 

So Dahyun nods as well. First to Sana and then to Momo.

The corners of Momo’s mouth tilt up just the slightest before she finally leans in and meets Dahyun’s lips with her own. Her heart skips a beat and Dahyun thinks she should probably do something, like not sit in shock with her eyes wide open like a weirdo, but she can’t help it. Momo eventually pulls back when Dahyun doesn’t respond, giving a sheepish grin.

“Um- I-” Dahyun takes a deep breath, “-what?”

Sana giggles, looking quite nervous, “I think we should talk before you go, Dahyun.”

Dahyun nods, heart fluttering when Momo takes her by the wrist and follows Sana to the living room. Momo sets Dahyun down in the middle of the couch as she and Sana sit on the coffee table in front of her. 

Sana is the first to speak up, taking Dahyun’s hands in her own, “We know this is gonna be a little weird, but we really like you, Tofu.”

Dahyun feels herself relax at the nickname, not even realizing she had tensed in the first place. She nods, having come up with that as a possible conclusions already.

“Okay.” Dahyun squeezes Sana’s hands, “I like you guys too.”

They both seem surprised at her blunt honesty. Which, sure, Dahyun doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to expressing her feelings, but she had assumed that everyone had probably caught on to her feelings for the two girls already.

Momo blinks, “This… might be easier than we thought then.”

Dahyun retracts her hands, “I don’t thinks so.”

Sana reaches back for her, but Dahyun shys away this time, “Why?”

Dahyun shrugs at Sana’s question, “You’re soulmates.”

Sana sighs heavily, grabbing Momo’s thigh, “I told you, Momoring.”

Momo takes the hand on her leg and laces their fingers together. She looks contemplative for a moment, meaning whatever it is that’s on her mind is important. Momo has the tendency to blurt out the first thing on her mind. A quiet Momo is a serious Momo.

“You found your toothbrush,” Momo states quietly.

Dahyun and Sana share a confused look.

“No morning breath.” Momo smirks.

Dahyun blushes a bright red, can feel the heat burning her cheeks at the words, remembering the taste of Momo. Like Vanilla. Dahyun vaguely recalls Sana telling her once that Vanilla was her favorite chapstick flavor. She wonders who exactly it is that owns that stick. Does Sana love the flavor because she likes it for herself or does she love the taste of it on Momo’s lips. 

“We brought it with us because we want you here, ya know?” Sana makes a grab for her hands again with her free hand that isn't attached to Momo and Dahyun allows it this time, too busy trying to dissect Momo’s statement to fend her grabby hands off.

“If you’re afraid that you won’t fit with us then you really must not pay attention,” Sana informs her, digging right into the problem, “You’re already a part of our lives, Dahyun. You just haven’t noticed.”

Dahyun feels a bit offended at that because she likes to think she knows what she’s doing with her life, but Sana has indeed hit the nail on the head, seeming to know exactly what Dahyun’s fears are, “I don’t have a name. I don’t have your names.”

“So?” Momo’s blank stare makes her uneasy, “Nayeon and Jeong don’t even have their names on each other, Dahyun. They chose each other. You can do that, too. You can choose to be happy.”

Dahyun takes a deep breath, unsure how to take that. It isn’t that she doesn’t think she couldn’t have a relationship. She’s fairly certain she could make one last, but she didn’t exactly think she would ever have the option of being in one with two girls who are already together and soulmates. It’s like something out of a k-drama and Dahyun doesn’t do drama, despite having the most dramatic friends in the history in mankind.

“What happens when you realize you don’t want me?” Dahyun’s voice is so so small, even as Sana links her fingers around hers. She doesn’t look, but she can practically feel the glance they share.

“If we really didn’t want you around,” Momo takes a hand as well, ”We could have bailed on you the day you did that weird eagle dance.”

It’s unexpected and just the right amount of humor to relieve the tension in air. Dahyun can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips.

“Fair enough.” Dahyun pulls them onto the couch with her.

She snuggles into Sana almost immediately, feels Momo’s hands running over her back in comfort.

“This is scary,” Dahyun admits.

“Yeah,” Sana says back.

It’s more reassuring than it probably should be, that simple word. At least Dahyun isn’t the only one to think so.

They sit there for a while in a big pile, limbs thrown over one another. It’s an intimate moment that Dahyun realizes she’s been in a lot with the two girls tangled together with her. Dahyun thinks that maybe Sana was right. Maybe Dahyun just hasn’t been paying attention. Perhaps she’s been a part of them for a lot longer than she’s realized.

“If we do this-” Sana’s and Momo’s eyes light up,” -and you decide it isn’t what you wa-”

“It is, Dahyunnie,” Momo interrupts,” We want this. You. Us.”

Sana nods emphatically.

Dahyun still isn’t sure, but she wants this so much. So much.

“Okay,” Their hands on her tighten, “But we have to talk first. Figure this out.”

Sana pulls away, staring at Dahyun, as if trying to figure out if she’s being serious. Dahyun meets her gaze and tries to look as sincere as possible. Sana smiles, brighter than Dahyun has ever seen and Momo is quick to pull her back into her and Dahyun. Dahyun is pretty sure she hears Momo sniffle, but Dahyun can’t say anything because she kind of wants to cry too.

Because the universe may not have wanted to give her someone, but these girls in front of Dahyun are ready to give her the world anyways.

 

***

 

Six months into dating, Dahyun realizes that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Momo and Sana and that the sentiment is very much returned when they come home with an anniversary gift for her.

“We weren’t sure if you would like any on you, but we got a certificate for two for free anyways.” Sana pulls down her shirt while Momo rolls hers up.

On both of their chests are the one thing Dahyun never thought she’d see on someone’s skin.

 

_DAHYUN_

 

Tattoos of course, but the sight makes her cry.

“Wait, no, don’t cry.” Momo panics, dropping her shirt and pulling Dahyun into her chest. Dahyun can’t help the way her hand grabs for the spot where she knows her names rests.

“We’re sorry. We just wanted you to know that even though your name wasn’t there originally, we still want it to be there,” Sana explains.

Dahyun sobs into Momo’s shirt. She wants to explain that she’s not upset, that she’s crying happy tears, but she’s just so overwhelmed by the love she has for the two girls that she can’t. Dahyun can’t explain how happy she is that she’s finally meant for someone. She can’t explain how much it means to her that they put her name right above their hearts forever. She can’t explain to them that she wants to spend the rest of her life with them.

She settles on a simple, “I want to get yours, too.”

She hears Momo sniffle as well and Dahyun wants to tease her for being a crybaby, but soon enough Sana if full on crying and Dahyun has to be the one to hold her because Momo is too busy trying to look unfazed by all the emotions.

Dahyun wouldn’t have these two idiots any other way.

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Man this story almost didn't have a happy ending


End file.
